


Reaching for you

by BlackCatInTheDarkestShadows



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyf, Fluff, Jeremy being cute, Jeremy wants to hold his hand, M/M, Micheal just thinks its cute, Mostly just Jeremy and Micheal, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Shy Jeremy, being cute, gay fluff, i love this ship so much, relationship, riends, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatInTheDarkestShadows/pseuds/BlackCatInTheDarkestShadows
Summary: Jeremy and Micheal have just started dating, Jeremy is shy about holding his hand and is being super awkward about it.





	Reaching for you

Micheal knew that Jeremy was new to being publicly gay but he never thought it would really be an issue. He could wait for his boyfriend to slowly grow more comfortable being gay around others, besides Jeremy never struggled with the small things. 

Since they had started dating their relationship hadn't changed that much, the only big changes were that they could kiss now and every time they talked to each other their friends told them to stop being so disgustingly sweet. Jeremy was had always been a little awkward so it made sense that he would occasionally turn into a blushing baby around his boyfriend. What Micheal was not prepared for was how shy Jeremy really was about doing couple-y things.

Micheal first noticed it when they were walking home from school together one day. The back of Jeremy's hand had ever so slightly brushed against his and Jeremy had pulled his arm away like he had burned himself on Micheal's skin. Micheal hadn't said anything, instead he just raised an eyebrow. In return to Micheal's silent question of 'what the hell was that?' Jeremy blushed light pink and quickened his pace.

Then following week at lunch Micheal had looked up from his phone and noticed Jeremy glancing back and forth between their hands with an awkward expression on his face.

"You ok Jer?" he asked cautiously.

"Nothing!" he replied a bit too loudly and pulled his hand off of the table and onto his lap, "I-I mean yes, I'm f-fine" he corrected and shot Micheal a quirky smile before continuing to poke at his lunch.

Micheal just shook his head and went back to finding a song on his phone.

A few days later Jeremy and Micheal were listening to Christine as she talked enthusiastically about the new school play that she was going to be singing in when Micheal glanced over at this boyfriend. Jeremy was obviously paying no attention what-so-ever to Christine's excited rambling, instead he was staring intensely at Micheal's hand on the bench next to him. Micheal couldn't help the massive grin that spread across his face as he realized the cause of Jeremy's shyness. He watched as Jeremy slowly inched his hand across the bench towards Micheal's own, his hand suddenly shot back onto the table away from Micheal when he noticed he was being watched. For the rest of the evening Jeremy squirmed awkwardly in his seat, a faint blush on his cheeks.

The very next day they were walking to class with Rich, Micheal watched in amusement as Jeremy continued to make awkward movements with his hand. Either swinging it towards Micheal like he was reaching for his hand but then pulling it back at the last second or shakily running it through his hair. 

When arrived at Rich's classroom he pushed past them, rolled his eyes and said "Dude just hold his goddamn hand already" to Jeremy as he passed.

In reply Jeremy turn a bright shade of red and turned to Micheal in alarm "I-I wasn't trying I do-don't want to um it's not-" he squeaked. 

"I get it Jer, its fine" Micheal chuckled, "You know you can always hold my hand if you want to" he said and shot him a sideways glance.

He just made a weird noise and looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed to be caught.

Not long after Micheal and Jeremy were on their way to the shop to stock up with enough junk food to last all weekend when Micheal felt something soft and warm slip into his hand. It took him a few seconds to realized that Jeremy had woven their fingers together, he glanced at him in surprised and almost cooed out loud. Jeremy was staring shyly at the ground.

He was purposely not making eye contact, and almost as if he could sense Micheal's grin and teasing comment he muttered "Shuddup" between his breath and Micheal watched as Jeremy's face turned from light pink to firetruck red in a matter of seconds.

Micheal Mell looked at his boyfriend with loving eyes, he had seen anything quite as adorable as Jeremy Heere.


End file.
